muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wi8ig
Hi there! Here is the talk page from the user Wi8ig. Here is some questions and answers! cristmas Merry cristmas Danny, H rytter, Henrik, Scott, Andrew Leal and Oscarfan! Heelp Can you try to help me please about the song thing ? Friend Thank you,Oscarfan , you are my new friend! You are nice :Ya' see, you just did it. Let me reiterate, there's no need to make a new section for each message you write. Just reply by hitting the edit tab next to each section title, like I just did. - Oscarfan 19:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey I know you're new, so let me give you some help. On talk pages, it's not necessary to reply to messages by creating new headings. Just hit the edit button right on it. ;) - Oscarfan 18:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Help me Thats ok! But can you try to help me about the song thing i can remember from Sesam Stasjon? I know you don't know somthing about Sesam Stasjon but the sketch is also on Sesame Street Picture Hi -- I deleted the picture that you posted of yourself... It's not a good idea for kids to post pictures of themselves on the internet. -- Danny (talk) 17:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I remember somthing I can rememer i look at Sesam Stasjon, in a episode when Alfa is sick an sneezing. Later in the episode, can i remember it comes a muppet sketch with norwegian dub by Harald Mæle! It was a muppet (bigger versjon of Grover i think)! But i can't see facts about this song. The big versjon of Grover sing about his nose, about he loves it! He love to take a breath. It was Harald Mæle who have the voice in Norway, but i don't know what the voice in england/USA was, I think it was Jim Henson. However, whats the name of that song? Help me please! Ansver me please! Images What are your plan with all the images you have uploaded ?. Also please don't overwrite exsiting images unless it's because you are replacing it with a image that has a better resolution or are better for the pages it's being used on. Henrik (talk) 14:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) : i have so many pictures i will share with you and another muppet fans..... ::Well if you want to share them, then you could make your own website from one of the many website providers. Unused images on the wika will just be deleted if they stay unused. Henrik (talk) 14:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ok Elias (talk) 15:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Asbergers Syndrom and ADHD Sorry about all i have done, you know, i have Asbergers Syndrom and ADHD! But not delete my user please. Muppet shows Hi! I had to delete your "Kometkameratne" page since it's not actually relevant. It's not a Muppet series, just a puppet series. You might try the Puppet Wiki instead, since any puppet article fits there. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:09, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Also, if an administrator deletes or reverts a change of yours, read the message they left. As Danny said earlier, please don't change it immediately, especially since usually they're in the act of further clarifying the reasons on your talk page. Please don't do it again, and respond when they leave you advice like that. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:11, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::You're still doing it (re Kaptein Lu). The character is not a Muppet. If you're honestly confused as to what constitutes an official Muppet, please ask (or look at What is a Muppet? even). Please respond so we know you understand. Otherwise, if this behavior happens again, you will be blocked. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) answer Please answer me again about "Tiff format" Tiff format If they're in Tiff format, then they're probably not good enough quality for the wiki... Where are you finding them? -- Danny (talk) 20:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Here is the answer: I have a Mac (apple)  and i can go to a web-site and take a picture of the site, the swedish chef site was http://www.youtube.com/user/SwedishChefVideos, and after I took the picture, I cut them to the size I want. (Using mac´s version of microsoft's paint.) :In the paint program, you'll have a choice about what format to save the picture in... Go to "Save As..." and you'll see it. You should save the picture in the .jpg format. :Also -- you've taken the lobster banditos picture off the Swedish Chef page a couple times. I think that's a great picture for that page -- a very recognizable image that people like. Please don't take it off the page, it's a good picture! -- Danny (talk) 21:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) sorry Im so sorry, Danny! Page about yourself Hi -- Please don't make an article page about yourself. All the pages on the wiki should be directly about the Muppets, not about fans. -- Danny (talk) 20:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) one more question I have one more question to day: I have some new swedish chef pictures from some another sketches, pictures from sketches when the chef makes: Banana Split, Squirrel Stew, Hot Dogs, Meat Loafers, Swedish Lump Bread Puppetry, Spring Chickens, Soup with multiple Beakers, Soufflé and Champagne! But these pictures was in file tiff and not the file png, gif, jpg, jpeg, ico, ogg, pdf, xcf, svg, mid, odt, ods, odp, odg, odc, odf, odi or odm! I ned some help! Danny or Scott or Toughpigs, are you here? Can Danny or Scott or Toughpigs help me please. :If they're in Tiff format, then they're probably not good enough quality for the wiki... Where are you finding them? -- Danny (talk) 20:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for helping me! Merry Cristmas Bork Bork Bork, and new pictures Hi there! I'm sorry that I missed your question about adding new pictures. You can upload a picture to a page when you're in the edit mode -- look for the "Add picture" button in the toolbar above the edit window. A box will pop up that takes you through the steps of adding a picture. I'm going to have to delete the "Børk! Børk! Børk!" page that you created -- that's not actually a real song title, and the lyrics that you posted are just a guess. When we post facts on the wiki, they need to have a real source that we can verify. It's great that you're enthusiastic about adding to the wiki, so I hope you keep adding stuff! Let me know if you have any questions. -- Danny (talk) 19:10, December 22, 2009 (UTC) New Picture? How? I can see very many new pictures uploaded to Muppet Wiki! I have some muppet pictures of Swedish Chef but how do I upload my pictures to this wikia? Help me, please! The Swedish Chef Hi, thanks for adding the virmup appearnces for The Swedish Chef. Please be careful to not remove information from a page, as you did with the Daisy Dukes picture and description. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 16:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wi8ig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toughpigs (Talk) 19:05, December 3, 2009